Robin Trapped
by RicJD
Summary: Read the title.


He flew through the air like there was no tomorrow. His mind set on one thing. Catching Steeljacket. Steeljacket had recently broke out of black gate prison. He was out and dangerous. Robin was positive that he must catch him. He was tired and bruised but that didn't stop him. He knew he had school tomorrow and that he had a field trip to the Gotham City Museum. But he had to catch him. Steeljacket was a mutant made by genetics to fly his bones hollow and his muscles strong. He had a new suit and was flying. Robin was closing in. it was slow but he knew he was closing in. all he had to do was keep up this pace.  
  
Steeljacket swooped down close by a balcony. This was a trick to get rid of robin. It didn't work, it just made robin closer. But that wasn't the point, the point was to knock over this child. The child fell to its certain death. Robin knew straight away that he needed to go into action. He let go of the cable and sailed through the air. He hit the side of the building with a force that would easily knock a normal person out. But robin a normal person, he is highly trained. He used his legs to spring of the wall of the building and straight towards the child. He caught the child with ease, and he knew he was falling towards the ground with incredible seed. He whips out a batarang and it caught on to a lamppost. He swung on this planing his landing. All of a sudden the cable snapped in his hands. He went to get out his spare but released that he didn't have enough time. Now this was a situation. He had a child life in his hands and no safety net. He looked around for a safe place to land. It was concrete everywhere. This could hurt, maybe break a leg or something. He could hear Bruce's voice now. What do you think you were doing not checking your equipment? He snapped out of the thought and back to his landing. He released that he wouldn't land on concrete but on a small wooden shed. He flipped his body around with his back towards the building to protect the child. His back crashed into the roof with incredible force. He landed on a soft pile of compost. He knew he was in the Gotham gardens. The roof that he had crashed through started to fall. Without think of his own safety of turned around and shield the child. A metal girder came down and hit robin on the head. He could resist it, the blood ran to his head and he passed out. He woke to the sound of the child crying. He was relived; he couldn't stand it dying. The pain from his back hit him like a brick wall. He let out a hallowing scream. The child was stunned. "Hey" robin said will as little pain as possible, "Whets your name?"  
  
"Uh uh Brittany." She whimpered out.  
  
"Hey Brittany do you know who I am?" she shock her head. "I'm robin, I'm going to get you out of of here."  
  
He metal bar had kept the rest of the wood on them and they had a small amount of space to move in. he sat Brittany up and looked around. He tried moving, but the pain in his back retracted him. The entire building had collapsed and there was no way out, not even a small hole for Brittany. Robin reassured Brittany. "Were going to get out of here, just you wait and see." She finally stopped crying and he listened for voices. It was 3 in the morning and no one was about. And anyone who would be about wouldn't stop to help. He checked for any lose panel that he could create a little hole. It was impossible. This building was bigger than he thought. He tried the bat link. Impossible, the rumble was blocking any transmissions. He knew this was a waiting game. Batman or Alfred would relies soon that he was missing and Batman would come for him. At that moment he remembered that he was out of town for the night, the Riddler was in another town, and it was up to Batman to go and get him. At this point he wished that Batman wasn't so stubborn that he would ask superman for help, or the flash or someone with super hearing or what ever they've got. He looked through his utility belt for a tool or something that would help him. He wasn't in luck. He had everything to catch Steeljacket but nothing to get out of a collapsed building. Steeljacket, he was still at large, dam Bruce was not going to be happy. He remembered the word Bruce said when he left. "Are you sure you'll be alright? You don't want me to call Nightwing?"  
  
Robin wanted to say "Yeah, I'd love to have Nightwing down" but he knew that wasn't the answer Bruce was looking for. Bruce hated to ask Dick for things and Dick was having trouble as always in Blüdahaven as always. So he said "No Bruce I will be fine." And look at him, stuck in a load of rubble. He sat down and saw the little child still in shock, what was he thinking of, the child needed his help.  
  
"Hey, so what were you doing up so late." Robin started to make small talk.  
  
"Johnny said I should look at the stars." Brittany replied politely.  
  
"Who's Johnny?"  
  
"Johnny's my doll."  
  
This was the crunch question, the one that might save them. "Have you a got a mummy or daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a mummy." Brittany said questioning.  
  
Robin hopes brightened. "Where your Mummy?"  
  
Brittany look at her feet and said sadly "She at work."  
  
Robin knew exactly what kind of work her mum did. "So when will she be back?"  
  
"Not till the morning but she won't notice that I'm not there. She'll just go straight to bed." Looked at her feet. A tear grew in her eye. Robin knew it was hopeless. He thought of something to do with her to pass the time. I spy was defiantly out, a story about the adventures he'd been in would probably scare her. He remembered a game that his mum played with him when he was young.  
  
"Hey, do you want to play a game." Brittany's eyes lit up. Robin started to teach her the game and after awhile they were playing it. The child's game didn't take up all of attention like it used to. He was mainly listening out for footsteps or thinking of a way to get out of here. The game including them shouting so he didn't have to worry about getting people attention. But what he was mainly worrying about was Steeljacket. What was he getting up to. What was he doing. One hour later the girl was asleep, and Robin was drifting off.  
  
"Robin, Robin are you in there?" The voice was loud and clear. It was a deep thunderous voice. Robin sat up straight away. He knew it was Batman.  
  
"Batman?" Laughter started to come from outside. Ok so maybe he was wrong, so maybe it was Nightwing. "Ok Nightwing, stop laughing and get me out of here."  
  
"Hmm, well this will cost you. You see I bet you don't want me to tell Batman about this either. So this is going to cost you big time." Nightwing knew he had him, he smiled to him self.  
  
Robin wasn't impressed, he bite back. "Nightwing don't mess about, theres a kid in here and I have to go and get Steeljacket."  
  
"Ok." Straight away the rubble was moving and light was coming through. When there was a big enough hole Robin passed Nightwing the child. Robin followed holding his back. "Hey you're not doing anything with that back. Where did this girl come from." Robin showed him where the girl came from. A few minutes later Nightwing swooped down and started to question Robin. Robin told him about Steeljacket making the girl fall and then the cable snapping and him having to land on his back. "You know Bruce is going to rip you to shreds after this."  
  
"Yeah I know. Hey who come you're here?" Robin asked changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Get in the car and I'll explain." They both got in the car, Robin a hell of a lot slower than Nightwing. "Alfred was keeping an eye on you for Bruce and when you GPS stopped transmitting he got worried. He waited for a while to see if you would call but there was no call. So he rang me. Luckily there wasn't anything big to see to just a mugging or so. So I drove down here, Alfred gave me where your last transmission came from and when I saw the rubble I knew what had happened." Nightwing smiled, he knew Robin was grateful but was to embarrassed to say it. Nightwing's smile suddenly went and he turned serious. " If you didn't have that girl in your hands would you've been able to get out of it?"  
  
Robin looked at his with puzzlement. Of course I would have done. But I couldn't get rid of the girl. She might have died." Robin was satisfied with that comment, so was Nightwing. Robin turn and said thanks to Nightwing and then reached for his back.  
  
"So what you going to tell your dad?" Nightwing asked laughing.  
  
"I'll say I fell out of bed." Robin giggled. "But you know whats even better, I get a day of school." Robin and Nightwing let a laugh as they entered the Batcave.  



End file.
